round_1_industries_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Kidtendo™️
Jason Murph Jr. (also known as Kidtendo TM or Super JR (formerly)) is an American video game developer and designer. He is best known for developing Super Smash Bros. Rumble, Neo ''and ''Blooming Diaries. He is also best known for creating the Heroes series and creating and leading a small team known as Round 1 Industries. Personal Life Jason Murph Jr. was born in Michigan on August 9th, 2004. During that time, he also have a sibling who is 4 years older than him and has a mom and dad. Ever since he turned 5, Jason starting to have problems with his words while talking by saying words that are not right. As of in December 2017, he has started to make sense talking and writing by using Google Docs. When he was still 5, he was introduced to a video game franchise called Sonic The Hedgehog, by (possibly) playing his very first video game Sonic The Hedgehog 2 ''and watching his still favorite show ''Sonic X. When he was 6, he discovered YouTube, a website where people can share videos about drama, sports, video games, vlogs, entertainment, music and many more. When he discovered YouTube, he started to watch videos that are Sonic, Mario and Lego related and others such as YouTube Poop. Ever since he was in 1st grade in the age of 7, he started to have problems dealing with his classmates and teachers. However, he was being bad and (sometimes) mean towards some of his teachers and less bad with his friends and classmates. Aside from school, he began making comic books of Sonic. However, there was only one problem with the comics: it has a bit of rude attitude. When he was still 7, in June 2012, he moved from a apartment to a house. With that, he placed his Xbox 360, big TV and plush/plastic toys to his own room where he shares it with his older brother. When he was in 2nd grade in the age of 8, he was (sometimes) still being mean towards his teachers and (sort of) being a bit nice towards his friends and classmates. In September 2013, he officially made the Heroes series, as a comic book and made a short line of Jason Adventures comic books. He called his primary teacher's secondary teacher "fat", leading him getting grounded for a week or two. In May 2013, he made Jason Adventures X ''(or 2) and began making a few new friends. In June 2013, a student called him "evil" for being mean towards some of his classmates and some of his teachers. After school was out for Summer, he then made the final comic issue for Jason Adventures called ''Jason Adventures Finale ''(or End). To be edited. Career Aside from being a YouTuber, Kidtendo began making role-playing video games in Google Slides when he was in 7th grade in 2018. The first game that he developed and published was ''Super Smash Bros. Rumble. ''A season 2 of the game titled[[Super Smash Bros. Rumble: Season 2 (Cancelled Fan Video Game)| ''Super Smash Bros. Rumble: Season 2]] was planned to be released in the same year or 2019. Unfortunately, the game was cancelled and was never released due to getting in trouble in computer class. In January 2019, he was going to develop a game titled Sonic x DanMachi. ''However, he left it dormant for 7 months until he brought it back. In September 2019, his friend had an idea that he and him would work on a spiritual successor to ''Smash Rumble titled Super Smash Bros. Ultra. ''Both of them worked on the game until Kidtendo began to develop the game ''Neo. To be edited. Personal Problems Kidtendo has been through some major problems when he was in 2nd grade and 7th grade (instead of 6th grade). When he was in 2nd grade, he (sometime) was being mean towards his teachers and being a bit nice towards his friends. When he was in 7th grade, he was being mean towards students by threatening them and wants to get revenge. When he was in 8th grade, he was being more nicer and more calmer towards students. However, he was having a hard time dealing with a girl that he hated during his 8th grade/final year of middle school. Aside from school, he also has some problems at home with not his family but his games. He broke his TV by getting really angry at online players in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He did it by throwing his Switch Pro Controller at the screen, giving it a half white static. Category:Employees